yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dennis Macfield
Dennis Macfield (デニス・マックフィールド Denisu Makkufīrudo) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an exchange student from the LDS Broadway branch and belongs to the Xyz Summoning course. In reality, he is actually associated with Academia from the Fusion Dimension. He is a former member of the Lancers. Appearance Dennis has bright red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He wears an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shorter coattail, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. He keeps his Academia pin hidden under his collar. During Riding Duels, Dennis wears an orange and grey jumpsuit with a maroon helmet. Dennis in Riding Duelist Outfit.png|Dennis in Riding Duelist Outfit. Personality He is a well-rounded and charismatic type of character and has a sense of humor, yet can also be serious at times. As an admirer of Yūshō Sakaki he runs a Deck that seems to mirror his and Duels as an Entertainment Duelist, thus he is often flashy and enjoys performing acrobatics. When excited, he seems to be rather air-headed and tends to forget about anything else at the moment, as seen when he wanted to talk to Yūya since he is the son of Yūshō and enjoyed his Dueling, only to be interrupted in the still ongoing Duel by the Ryozanpaku School students' offensive, forcing him to block their attempts at damage while showing comical frustration at their interference. Despite his penchant to gather attention to himself as an entertainer, he does not seem to mind sharing the spotlight since he took the opposing attacks himself in favor of Yūya doing the honors, believing him more adequate for "the finale". After he is revealed to be associated with Academia, his personalities doesn't seem to be any different, unlike Sora Shiun'in. He pragmatically avoids his identity Being compromised during the Battle Royal and internally panics when he thinks Reiji Akaba has found him out. In his rematch against Shun, Dennis turned out to be no different from his Academia comrades, treating the invasion and the interdimensional war as a hunting game, smiling wickedly when he does his so-called game. However, Dennis doesn't seem to be as prideful as Sora, since he accepted his defeat at Shun's hand despite his frustration. However, he also shows the same arrogance as his fellow Academia Duelists, openly declaring himself to be the better Duelist and enraged if he feels someone is looking down on him. Despite liking the 'hunting game' like Academia Duelists in general, Dennis is also genuinely fond of Entertainment Dueling, enjoying to do street performances and such to entertain the crowds. It is most likely from this fondness that Dennis seemed to have a strong attachment towards his ace monster, "Trapeze Magician", as in his rematch against Shun, he sacrificed his other monsters to prevent "Trapeze Magician" from being destroyed and became enraged and heartbroken when it eventually was destroyed. Still, this doesn't sway his loyalty for the Academia and he will dutifully carry out his mission even if it means abandoning his entertainer persona. Deep inside, like Edo once did, Dennis was actually conflicted between Leo's teaching and Yūshō's teaching. He truly enjoyed the times he spent with the Lancers and felt remorse for betraying them, and couldn't bring himself to return as their comrade due to that guilt, choosing to card himself as a sign of his redemption. After the end of the inter dimensional war, Dennis decided to be honest with his true feelings and returned to Heartland to atone his wrong doings by soothing the citizens' sorrow with his Entertainment Dueling. History Espionage Mission A year before the story, Dennis was sent to Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension under Leo's order to find Ruri Kurosaki. One day, he watched Yūshō Sakaki's Entertainment Dueling and he was so entranced by the performance that he aspired to become Entertainment Duelist, leading him to become one of Yūshō's students.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" During these times, when he was street performing, he found Ruri watching among the audience and had "Trapeze Magician" pick her up and asked her to join him in his show. Not long after he found Ruri, he reported to the Academia, green-lighting the invasion on the dimension. At the ruins of Heartland, he waited until Yūri arrived and escorted him to the Resistance's refugee camp where Ruri was. Showing which one is Ruri, Dennis told Yūri that he left the rest to him since he was acquainted with Ruri, he couldn't do anything, to which Yūri replied that he will since it was the order given by Leo only to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship: Battle Royale Dennis was sent as a spy to Standard Dimension to find Yuzu's whereabout under Leo's order. Posing as LDS transfer student from Broadway, Dennis made it through the preliminary rounds of the Maiami Championship, getting into the Top 16. He joined 14 of the other contestants in the Stadium for the announcement of the Battle Royal section of the tournament, where they were told that they would need to collect Pendulum Monsters to progress. Dennis & Yūya vs. Ken & Makoto Dennis saved Yūya Sakaki from defeat by Ryozanpaku School's Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda, earning 2000 LP penalty for his interference.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royal Begins" Despite in the middle of Duel, he cheerfully gave Yūya his comments about his first two round Duels and easily defended Yūya from the Action Magics activated by Ken and Makoto by using two "Entermage Flame Eaters" before Yūya could use his own Action Card. He then summoned his ace monster, "Entermage Trapeze Magician", but decided to let Yūya to do the finale. He encouraged Yūya to continue and win the Duel and helped him over his fear of entering The Awakening with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and then used "Trapeze Magician's" effect to allow "Dark Rebellion" to attack twice, which ultimately helped Yūya win the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" Afterwards, he quickly formed friendship with Yūya due to their admiration towards Yūya's father, Yūshō. Duel Against Yuzu from falling into lava with "Trapeze Magician".]] Dennis parted ways with Yūya later and waited in the Volcano Area to Duel Yuzu Hīragi. He at first was cornered by Yuzu's "Bloom Diva", eventually won by turning her ace monster against herself with Magic Card "Trick Box". Right before Yuzu fell into lava, Dennis saved her with Trapeze Magician who returned to his Field due to Trick Box's effect. As he wished Yuzu luck in the tournament and received her Pendulum cards, Serena arrived and, mistaking Dennis to be the Xyz remnant, challenged him to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storns Forth!" Dennis agreed to Duel, believing it necessary as an experience for Entertainment Duelist. Duel Against Serena ".]] Throughout the Duel, Dennis tried to be entertaining despite the fact that Serena was continuously serious and he decided not to perform Xyz Summon, going for more defensive tactic as to not cause further misunderstanding. When he finally decided to be more serious, he unluckily drew "Fusion", which he couldn't use since it would expose his connection with Academia and reluctantly accepted that he will lose, so he merely Set a monster and a face-down card, which infuriating Serena who thought Dennis was underestimating her. As Serena switched his monster to Attack Position and attacked it, Dennis prepared to activate his face-down but was distracted by the arrival of the Obelisk Force and lost.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" Lancers Candidates vs. Sora & the Obelisk Force Although defeated, Dennis pursued Yuzu and Serena and eavesdropped their plan to switch clothes and find Shun Kurosaki. Yūri then arrived, prompting Dennis to say that he was "tired of waiting".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" Dennis told Yūri that Yuzu and Serena has switched clothes so the Obelisk Force mistook Yuzu as Serena instead since they were look-alike like him and Yūya. Yūri asked who Yūya was but before he could explain, Halil and Olga arrived, mistaking them as participants, resulting Yūri to turn them into cards. Leaving Yuzu's capture to Yūri, Dennis instructed the Obelisk Force of Serena's whereabout. The next day, he then met Yūya in the Jungle Area, where he feigned surprise of the alternate dimensions knowledge and agreed to help them find Yuzu after telling them that he has dueled her. They searched in the Iceberg Area, where Dennis falsely determined that Yūri had completed his mission since Yuzu was nowhere to be found.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" He later split from the group and secretly confirmed the Obelisk Force of Serena's identity, but unable to join the Duel since there were many cameras in the area.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" Yūya vs. Reiji When the Battle Royal ended, Dennis kept Mieru Hōchun safe and claimed he had only found her when Yūya asked him if he had found Yuzu. He was present when Reiji Akaba told them of his plan to form Lancers and watched his subsequent Duel with Yūya. He planned to take Serena back to Academia once events quieted down but was unable to once she revealed herself to the rest of the Lancers to be a Duelist from Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" He then watch the rematch between Yūya and Reiji. He was both impressed and shocked to learn of Reiji's skill in multiple Summoning techniques, having been informed by Gongenzaka, Shingo, and Yūya. He was surprised to hear Reiji has seen what happened to Yuzu, panicking that Reiji might have found out his true identity.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors" Synchro Dimension Arc Departing for Synchro Dimension Dennis, along with the other members of Lancers were called by Reiji to gather at LDS, where Reiji revealed that they will go to Synchro Dimension to recruit new allies to fight against Academia. Serena then revealed that Yuzu was also in Synchro Dimension with Reiji had witnessed Yuzu disappeared with a Synchro Dimension Duelist, shocking Dennis who nearly showed his shock as he had thought Yūri had captured her. With the card that Reiji has provided, they departed to the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Duel Against Gongenzaka When he and Gongenzeka realized they were separated from the other Lancers upon arriving, they attempted to ask the residents if they have seen their allies with no luck. However, Dennis cleverly used magic tricks in an attempt to attract attention which was successful when they got a TV reporter's attention. He decided to entertain the crowd further by dueling Gongenzaka where he deployed Pendulum Summoning and Xyz Summoning which astonished the crowd due to never seeing either summoning methods. After Gongenzaka proceeded to defeat Dennis with his Synchro Summons, they were approached by a rich man in a limo named Gallager.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" Underground Riding Duel Dennis and Gongenzaka were taken to an underground Riding Duel. While Dennis was excited, Gongenzaka was wary of Gallager, insisting to Dennis that they should not follow him, but Dennis only told him not to be wary so much. When they watched the Duel, they were shocked to know that Shun was a participant. Shun explained that he went along with the Duel to determine strong Duelists that can be recruited for Lancers, but was disappointed that none of them match his expectation. He quickly got into a friction with Shun after the latter straightforwardly told him that his Xyz Summon is a fake and no match for the real one, prompting Dennis to retort that Shun's monsters are not so strong, angering Shun with Gongenzaka mediate the two. When Gongnenzaka mentioned about different dimensions while asking about the other Lancers' whereabouts, Dennis elbowed him to prevent him from explaining about different dimensions since it would be troublesome. Gallager revealed that if they go through with the underground Duel and win 10 consecutive Duels, they may qualify to enter Friendship Cup where they can Duel the King of Duel, Jack Atlas. Convinced that there will be many strong Duelists in the tournament that may benefit for Lancers, Dennis decided to participate in underground Duel so he can enter the Friendship Cup, but Shun persisted that he will be the one to enter, leading Dennis to challenge him to a Riding Duel that will determine between the two of them who will enter the Friendship Cup. Duel Against Shun ".]] Dennis was able to fight in an even ground against Shun with the combination of his Pendulum and Xyz Summons, much to the latter's shock. Dennis capabilities and strategy caused Shun to question is he really from LDS and learn that kind of Duelling style from the school, to which Dennis answered by feigning ignorance of Shun's suspicion and continued their Duel while declaring he will win the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 58: "Invitation to the Dark Duel" Once the two reached 100 LP each, their Duel were forcefully stopped by the Security who then arrested them along with Gongenzaka and several Commons.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 59: "Underground Riding Duel!" The Facility Dennis, Gongenzaka and Shun were all sent to the Facility. Shun was sent to solitary confinement on the first day, leaving just Dennis, Gongenzaka, and two other inmates in their shared cell. After Gongenzaka bribed a guard into preventing the inmate from being bullied, Dennis used his cards to bribe the dinner server to ensure that the inmates got enough to eat. Yūya, Shingo, and two Commons, Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber, arrived in their cell on the next day. Dennis explained their capture to Yūya. He later joined Gongenzaka in urging the group to calm down after being bullied. Dennis was present during Yūya's Duel against Chojiro Tokumatsu, the "boss" of the prisoners, and expressed shock at Tokumatsu's tactics.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 60: "No Cards, No Pardon" Prison Break After Yūya's victory against ChojiroYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 61: "The Man who Threw Away his Draws" and Chojiro's return to his previous outlook, an Entertainment Duel tournament was organized in the Facility, but in reality it was being used as a cover by Crow, Shinji, and new inmate Damon Lopez for an escape. When Dennis learned of the plan, he aided in the escape by going to rescue Serena from solitary. He alerted the other Lancers of the success of their escape after they defeated the Arrest Corps and they attempted to swim from the Facility island. However, they were re-arrested, this time personally by Security Director Jean-Michel Roget. Envoys of the Executive Council intervened on Reiji's behalf, and the Lancers were inducted into the Friendship Cup to prove their strength to the Council.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 62: "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" Friendship Cup Round 1 Dennis was moved to a penthouse for the duration of the Cup. He watched the Duels of the first day of the Cup and displayed amusement for his fellow Lancers and Yuzu as they Dueled.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 66: "Opening Duel Crow vs Gongenzaka"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 69: "The Sprinting Divas" He was mildly disappointed that he didn't get to Duel on the first day, but resolved to entertain the crowd the following day.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 70: "An Out-Of-Reach Shout" Rematch Against Shun .]] On the second day match of the first round, Dennis was paired to Duel Shun in the last Duel of the first round. Remembering his last Duel with Shun, Dennis determined to defeat him today. He made a dramatic entrance by performing his magic trick to entertain the crowds. He then told Shun that they should do their best in the Duel even though they are comrades, but Shun coldly replied that whether they are comrades or not will be decided in this Duel. Shun got the first turn and relentlessly attacked Dennis to make him reveal his true self. Knowing Shun's attempt to expose him, Dennis refrained himself from using his "Fusion" card and instead showed his usual Entertainment Duel by using the combo of "Trapeze Magician" and the three "Shadow Maker"'s while he feigned ignorance of Shun's continuous accusation. Unfortunately, Shun's continuous attacks eventually drove Dennis to the corner after Shun successfully destroyed "Trapeze Magician" with "Revolution Falcon", though Dennis survived from any damage because "Trapeze Magician" gave him an Action Card seconds before it was destroyed. With "Trapeze Magician" destroyed, Shun activated trap card "Target Flag", forcing Dennis to show his "Fusion" card in his hand, exposing his true identity as an Academia Duelist. Enraged and realised there was no point in hiding his identity anymore, Dennis Fusion summoned "Antique Gear Chaos Giant" as he smiled wickedly, stating that it's time for the hunting game.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 74: "Mask of the Clown" Using "Chaos Giant's" monster effect, Dennis was able to destroy Shun's "Revolution Falcon", but Shun barely survived thanks to "Raid Raptors - Last Strix's" monster effect. Dennis then revealed to Shun that he was the one who found and informed of Ruri's whereabout to Yūri, leading to her capture. This greatly enraged Shun who then summoned "Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon" and use its monster effect to reduce "Chaos Giant"'s attack, giving Dennis at disadvantage. Dennis tried to avoid defeat by using an Action Card, but failed to get it twice due to the debris from "Chaos Giant's" damage, leading to his defeat. Before he passed out from his injuries, he told Shun that he won. Shun then attempted to turn him into a card, but Reiji had tampered with his Duel Disk to prevent him from doing so. Shun then tried to punch him out of anger, but he was stopped by the securities and Dennis was taken on stretch to the Council's custody.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Returning to Academia by Sora.]] Dennis was being taken to the recovery room when Executive Council and Security both attempted to take him into custody. Before either of them could do so, Sora Shiun'in saved and hid him away to an alleyway. When Dennis regained his consciousness, Sora introduced himself and expressed his surprise of Dennis' involvement in Ruri's capture, to which Dennis replied that he was just told to locate her and then remembered that he must inform Yūri about Serena and Yuzu as well. However, Sora told him that he will take over his mission, and when Dennis was about to protest, Sora pointed out his injuries and revealed his mission from Leo to bring Serena back to Academia. Knowing that Sora was right, Dennis let Sora sending him back to the Fusion Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 76: "King's Gambit" Fusion Dimension Arc Duel Against Yūshō Dennis barged into You Show Duel School's hideout while everyone were discussing their plan to attack Academia, deducing their location from several eye witnesses. He stated that none of them were going to step into Academia let alone meeting the Professor because they will be defeated there. He then greeted Yūshō, whom he referred as "Teacher", revealing that he used to be his student back at Heartland before the invasion. He openly stated that his abilities to mesmerize the audience has surpassed his former teacher and challenged him so he can show the proof. This enraged Yūgo and all You Show students, but Yūshō agreed to the challenge as he told Dennis that he hasn't improved at all since he only mesmerised the audience with his flashiness, but there was no meaning in the flashiness he showed. Dennis cut off Yūshō's comment so they could start the Duel, stating he always preferring practical over lecture. Yūshō started his turn by simply setting one card and then ended his turn, enraging Dennis who accused him of mocking him, but Yūshō replied that it was part of his plan to make it enjoyable to the audience. Deciding not to hold back, Dennis summoned his ace monster, "Entermage Trapeze Magician" and used its effect to attack Yūshō twice, but his former teacher activated his trap card "Miracle Silk Hat" to hide himself and urged Dennis to find out in which hat he was hiding, revealing that if Dennis got it right, Yūshō will received 5000 damage that will end his LP in instant. Dennis used "Trapeze Magician's" effect to destroy both hats, but found Yūshō was no inside both hats, instead Yūshō has placed "Paper Doll" to distract Dennis while he and his students escaped. Realizing he was tricked, Dennis ordered his squad to go to the harbor since their target is attacking Academia directly. He managed to find Yuzu and Yūgo, but then was surprised to see Yūya also arrived at Fusion Dimension along side Kaito, Shingo, and Gongenzaka. With the unexpected reunion, Dennis told Isao who was inside the car that it was his turn.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Duel Against Kaito Dennis let Isao and his squad to handle Yūya and the rest while he go after Yūshō at the harbor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 113: "The Thirst for Carnage" He managed to caught up to Yūshō and Asuka just as they arrived on the ship and sailed off. Dennis once again challenged Yūshō to a Duel, but was interrupted by Kaito who challenged him to a Duel in Yūshō's stead. Recognizing him as the Resistance Duelist who has a bounty from Academia and one of Yūshō's student, Dennis at first refused and belittled him for being a Duelist from an already destroyed dimension, but Kaito revealed that all Academia in Xyz Dimension has switched side thanks to Yūya's Dueling, making Dennis commented that Edo was pathetic. Thinking it would be interesting to defeat Kaito in front of Yūshō, Dennis accepted the challenge and then attracted every passengers on the ship to watch. Dennis started his turn by summoning "Trapeze Magician", which followed by Kaito who also summoned his ace monster, "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". Kaito used "Cipher Projection" effect to defeat Dennis in one attack, but Dennis summoned another monster to negate the battle damage. He then Fusion summoned "Entermage Trapeze Force Witch" and used it together with "Trapeze Magician" in retaliation, decreasing Kaito's LP to 200. Dennis revealed that he already knew his Duel style from the data gathered by the Academia soldiers who were sent to Xyz Dimension, so Dennis already knew of Kaito's combination. To Dennis' surprise, however, in his next turn, Kaito unexpectedly summoned "Little Fairy", a monster that Dennis didn't expect to be in Kaito's deck since it wasn't in the data. Using it and a Rank-Up Magic "Cipher Ascension", Kaito summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" and defeated Dennis. Redemption The audience boarding the ship and Yūshō applause for Dennis and Kaito's Duel. Dennis was frustrated for once again losing against a Xyz user and refused to reply to the audience's applause because those applause are only for winners. But Yūshō pointed out that those applause were for both him and Kaito, emphasizing the fact that both of them make the audience smile. Yūshō tried to convince him to join them, knowing that they can change the Academia with their Entertainment Dueling. Despite understanding what his former teacher meant, Dennis refused, however, as he has already betrayed the Lancers so he doesn't have any right to return as their ally. As Dennis slowly walked backwards towards the edge of the ship, he revealed Ruri and Rin's whereabouts and asked Yūshō to tell Yūya that the times he spent with the Lancers were truly fun. Already exposing the Professor's greatest secret and thus, unable to return to Academia, Dennis carded himself, much to the shock and dismay of Kaito, Yūshō, and Asuka. The card of himself was then caught and kept by Yūshō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Supreme Galaxy Radiating in the Darkness" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Duel Against Yūya Following the battle against Zarc, Dennis was freed from his card and appeared before Yūya, who was traveling through the dimensional corridor, in the Xyz Dimension to become his opponent.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 143: "Soul of the Supreme King" He told Yūya that Shun went to Fusion Dimension and he must Duel him if he want to chase Shun, revealing that he is one of Yūshō's student to earn Yūya's interest. With Yūya accepting his challenge, they began dueling, attracting some children to watch the Duel. When the children's father forbid them to watch the Duel and were about to leave, Dennis decided to play the role of a bad guy by revealing his "Fusion" card and threatened he will card them if they don't watch the Duel until the end. Dennis summoned "Entermage Trapeze Force Witch" with "Antique Gear" card equipped and used its effect to weaken Yūya's "Odd-Eyes". When Yūya finally realized Dennis' intention to restore Heartland citizens' love for Dueling and sooth their hatred towards Academia, Yūya began his Entertainment Dueling and counterattacked, urging Dennis to drop his bad guy act and reveal his true self. With his act seen through by Yūya, Dennis also started his Entertainment Dueling, summoning his ace monster, "Trapeze Magician" and attacked while entertaining the children with his magic tricks. When "Trapeze Magician" was destroyed, Dennis activated a Rank-Up Magic to summon "Entermage Trapeze High Magician" and pushed Yūya into corner. With his monster, he flew to the top of Heartland Tower and challenged Yūya to catch up to him. To his surprise, Yūya succeeded in doing so with his own combination of Continuous Magic Cards and "Odd-Eyes" that dealt direct damage to Dennis, defeating him. Dennis fell from the tower, but was fortunately caught by Yūya and both of them responded to everyone who were happily applauding their Duel. When the children asked Yūya to teach them Entertainment Dueling, Yūya instead told them that Dennis will teach them, surprising Dennis. Yūya told Dennis to teach them the Entertainment Dueling his father had taught him, a request that Dennis whole-heartedly accepted. As he began to teach the children, he inwardly thanked Yūya who left for Fusion Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Yūya vs. Jack He is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack with the children, telling Yūya to show them the greatest Entertainment Dueling. When Yūya brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Dennis cheered Yūya on.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" He was happy when Yūya won and watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Yūya vs. Reiji Dennis was happy that Yūya won both Duels and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Dennis uses an "Entermage/Antique Gear" Deck, Entermage are largely focused on preventing effect damage and swarming the field for Xyz Summons. "Antique Gear" cards are used for Fusion Summons, and are Summoned, by a large amount, with the help of cards like "Antique Gear Chaos Fusion". Being an admirer of Yūshō Sakaki, his Deck seems to resemble that of both Yūshō's and Yūya to an extent with his ace monster being very similar to that of Yūshō's "Sky Magician". After traveling to the Synchro Dimension, Dennis uses Pendulum Monsters to aid in the swarming of his monsters, as well as using their effects to hinder the opponent. This also gives him the capability to Xyz Summon monsters immediately after Pendulum Summoning the materials. In his rematch against Shun, Dennis uses the same "Antique Gear" monsters combo as the Obelisk Force. Entermage/Antique Gear Owned cards Others Duels Trivia * When he is speaking to Yūya, he refers to him simply by his name. However, when he is not around, Dennis refers to him as "Yūya-kun". * Despite being a Duelist from Fusion Dimension, Dennis considers "Entermage Trapeze Magician", an Xyz monster, to be his ace monster. * He has some similarities with Sora: ** Both are first introduced as a Duelist with admiration towards Yūya and became his friend. ** Both refer to Gongenzaka as "Gon-chan" much to his dismay. ** Both are sent to the Standard Dimension as a spy for the Academia: Sora was sent to observe the progress of the Standard Dimension and Dennis was sent to find Yuzu and observe the Lancers. ** Both Dueled Shun twice and were defeated by him once in those two Duels. ** Both Dueled Yūya and was defeated by him. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Academia Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist Category:Former Carded